


We Now Afloat

by gardnerhill



Category: Watson and Holmes (Comics)
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon Watson had a choice to stay out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Now Afloat

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2016 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #20, "There is a tide in the affairs of men" - Shakespeare: Julius Caesar

I could have stayed out of it.

I had a normal life in the E.R., a normal medical intern doing normal work. I could have written off that poor little lost girl as just another Jane Doe, victim of poverty and neglect.

But this short dude with a white fedora strides into my domain and takes it over with an authority I’m only trying to attain – and with the work he’s doing I saw a glimmer of hope that some justice will be found for that tiny patient left in a Dumpster.

So I got swept along with the tide.


End file.
